2D Room Service
by CinnamonCombat
Summary: After a long day of fighting, Samus just wants to go home and order room service. Her waiter just happens to be a certain 2D monochrome hero. Slight kind-of Samus x Mr. G&W. Short Oneshot. Nothing much else to say besides enjoy! :)


Greetings, smashers! Before you ask what I'm doing, yes. I know I should be writing my other fanfic right now, but I just got real into Smash and recently unlocked all the characters and stages! My main man is Mr. Game and Watch. Such a quirk! He absolutely (and I quote) "oozes personality."

I really like him! I also ship him with fem!Robin and Samus. Since there's no fanfic on this website for Samus x Mr. G&amp;W, I decided to change that. Here is a simple maybe-kind-of-cute oneshot, because I have no better excuse for not writing Balloon Kids. Enjoy!

WARNING: These characters may be very OOC. I don't know. I've never played Metroid. I'm sorry. I've only even read fanfics with Samus in them.

Disclaimer: I don't own Smash Bros, obviously. Hah. I'm not Sakurai.

* * *

Samus grabbed her helmet and huffed.

Today had been an exhaustingly long day. She had fought seven battles. Four one-on-one, two team, and one smash run.

She was tired and hungry.

Samus wiped her eye and started her walk to the Smash Mansion. It would take only a couple minutes to get from the outdoor court to her room.

She decided that she would get to her suite and order room service. Hopefully she wouldn't fall asleep before the waiter came.

She thought back to earlier that day. She was fighting with Jigglypuff against Captain Falcon and Little Mac.

Unfortunately, the latter team wasn't exactly fighting.

More like gawking.

It was true and no one would deny it. Samus was an incredibly beautiful girl. But she wished more than anything that men would take her more seriously.

Why do you think she wore that huge armor all the time?

When she arrived at her room door, she took off her helmet and reached into her pocket. She took out her Metroid-themed card key and swiped it through the door handle.

The door clicked open and she slid inside.

After putting on some comfy star sweatpants (she had borrowed them from Rosalina, but had yet to give them back.) and a Wii Fit t-shirt from the Wii Gym, she hopped onto her bed and turned on the tv. She didn't pay attention to the NES documentary, though. Her stomach wouldn't let her.

All she had was a granola bar for breakfast. She was starving.

Samus grabbed her room phone and punched in the number for room service.

Kirby had answered the phone with a giggle. "Hiiii~!" Then made a noise that sounded like an attempt at saying "food." Samus got what he meant.

"Evening Kirby," Samus said, "I'd like to order a Villager burger and some ice cream, if that's alright."

"Okaay!" Kirby said, writing down the order on the other side of the line, "Time?"

"The quicker the better, but whenever is okay, Kirby," Samus smiled, "Thanks."

Kirby laughed a reply sounding like "Be there ASAP," then hung up.

Samus clicked off the phone, then changed the channel to some chick flick that Peach had starred in.

After about five minutes, Samus got a knock at her door.

"Huh," Samus scratched her head and got up to open the door, "That was quick."

She opened the door and looked down.

She saw a small monochrome man holding a tray with a burger and a sundae.

"Oh," Samus opened her door wider so he come in, "Mr. Game and Watch. I didn't know you did room service."

The man made a few bleeps in reply, then nodded and set the tray down on the coffee table.

"That's good, that's good. Does Kirby give you nice pay?" Samus smiled, looking through her drawer for some tip money.

Mr. Game and Watch shook his head, then beeped softly as to laugh.

"Well here," Samus chuckled, "Here's a tip."

The 2D man pocketed the money, then picked up the tray. He rang his little bell and it chimed.

Samus smiled and laughed. That bell was too cute.

Mr. Game and Watch probably wouldn't be able to tell her this anytime soon, but he thought her smile and her laugh was gorgeous.

"Thank you for the food!" Samus held the door open.

The man beeped and booped, then held up a thumbs-up.

He dropped a couple chewy mints onto the table and walked out and down the hall to return to the kitchen.

Samus closed the door and smiled. She appreciated the fact that Game and Watch didn't stare at her stupidly or act like a lady killer.

You know, not that he could. That would be kind of hard with a few bloops and bleeps and only a handful of frames for moving.

But nonetheless, Samus thought he was pretty adorable. She especially liked the cute bell chime.

She would have to call room service more often.

* * *

And that's the end of my short, hopefully half-decent and not incredibly shippy tale. If you guys liked it, I might write about these two again maybe.

I know it was hardly shippy at all, but I didn't want it to be one of those fics that are like, "THEY LOOKED AT EACH OTHER. THEY FELL IN LOVE. THEY KISSED. THE END."

Anyways, I better get back to my other fic now! Sayonara!

\- CinnamonCombat


End file.
